Set me free
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Aramis comforts Athos about his past


"Enough for tonight"

Athos looked up from his mug to meet Aramis' firm gaze. The other man quickly snatched the mug from his hands and swallowed the remaining wine in one go. Then he stood up, grabbing one of Athos' cool hands and dragging him towards the exit. A dark scowl appeared on Athos' features as he found it unfamiliar to be ordered by anyone else than his captain. He was about to free his hand, when Aramis tightened his hold on his wrist, not missing an alarming look on his friend's face.

"Athos," – started Aramis softly – "I know it's not good to poke your nose in someone's life, but it's just too much. You need to talk to someone before you lose yourself completely".

Athos sighed, knowing Aramis was right. It was indeed too much for a single person to bear. It's been five years since he last heard his own laughter, since he last found happiness in his eyes. When he was the count of Pinon, life seemed to be calm and easy to him, with no politics, no wars, no killings… He was just a young count, who had everything a person could wish to have: Wealth, family, friends and Anne. His beautiful, innocent wife, who turned out to be a thief and possibly a murderer. He was happy and asked for nothing more. It all could be taken from anyone, but his own beloved wife. No matter how much time has passed since that day, he still found it difficult to admit that the woman, he once loved more than anything and the killer of his younger brother were the same people. It was his duty to uphold the law and condemn the love of his life to death. He was a coward. He couldn't stay to watch the last piece of his happiness disappearing as well. So he ran. He ran as far as he could, trying to escape the pain, that tried to claim him.

"Athos, are you with me?" – Aramis' soft voice broke him out of his reverie and he blinked several times, before nodding and heading outside.

Aramis followed him closely, wanting to finally free his brother from his demons. He knew Athos had a reason behind his actions, so he was desperate to know what was bothering his friend's tormented soul.

"I can walk on my own" – Athos murmured as Aramis caught him when he was about to fall.

"I doubt you can stand on your own, let alone walk on your own" – Aramis answered, putting Athos' arm around his shoulder, trying to drag him to his quarters. Athos struggled for a few minutes, then he gave up and let his brother take him wherever he wanted. He knew, he was safe with Aramis.

When they reached Athos' quarters, Aramis helped him to sit on the bed and he himself sat next to Athos, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Tell me." – He said softly.

Athos gazed at him blankly, trying to figure out whether he should tell him, or not, but a friendly smile on Aramis' face gave him the answer he was looking for.

"There was a count" – Began Athos. His voice trembled against his will, - "He was raised as a gentleman, with every sense of the word. He was the lord of his lands and everything was in his hands. He had almost everything he wanted, except for love."

"Go on" – Aramis encouraged

"One day, he met a woman, who claimed his heart and soul from the first sight. She was so beautiful and innocent. The first thing the count noticed in her were her beautiful, lively green eyes, observing the world with naughty twinkles in them. She was attacked by some bandits from the street and was shouting for help. The count was nearby, visiting one of his friends, when he heard someone's shout. Running outside, he saw the scene in front of him and saved the young woman. She was shaking and trembling. The fear in her eyes made her even more attractive. The count was amazed by her. Since that day, they got close to each other and soon became friends. The count wanted more. He loved her and wanted to marry her, but despite his title and wealth, he had always been a simple person, quiet and shy. He couldn't bring himself together to propose her, afraid she would refuse him. One day he finally gathered his courage, brought an expensive diamond ring and went to face his future. He was flying from happiness, when she accepted his proposal and swung her around, hugging her tightly as if she would disappear if he let her go."

Aramis noticed, that Athos paled and his whole body trembled from agony. But it wasn't the time to stop it. He had to let it out, even if he couldn't do it properly. Aramis could wait for as long as it was necessary to help his brother. Athos knew that and was very grateful to have such friends by his side.

After regaining his composure, the swordsman went on:

"They had a grand wedding in a small village. She looked stunning in that white expensive dress the count had bought for her. Happiness shone in their eyes, as they realized they had a whole life ahead.

Everything was perfect until the count's brother found out about her past. She turned out to be a thief, who grew up on streets with other bandits and got many men in her trap before the poor count. Naturally, her new brother in law confronted her about her past and decided to tell his elder brother everything. In attempt to silence him, the new countess stabbed him in his stomach hard and let him die. The count was stunned. He couldn't believe his eyes, thinking it was just a horrible dream. The woman, he once considered as his wife, was looking at him with fear in her eyes, begging her husband to save her, but his thoughts wandered somewhere else. After reading the letter, his brother had left for him, the count condemned her to death."

Athos swallowed hard, blood boiling through his veins just at the image of his brother laying limp and lifeless in a pool of blood.

"I imagine it was the hardest decision he had ever made". – Aramis observed quietly.

"Indeed" – Athos agreed dryly, rubbing a hand on his face, feeling his energy leaving his organism faster than he thought it would happen.

"So, how did it end?" – Aramis asked wearily.

"He hanged her. The count couldn't watch her death, couldn't live with this grief, so he left his lands forever and searched for a new life, taking only a silver chain with a pendant as a reminder of those happy days he spent with his wife". – Athos finished and lowered his head in his hands, sighing heavily.

Aramis wrapped his arms around the troubled man's shoulders, pulling him to his chest. Athos snuggled closer to him, closing his eyes and letting out a contended sigh as Aramis started stroking his hair.

"Thanks". - Athos murmured before dozing off.

"I promise I will find a way to bring you your lost happiness back, my dear count". – Aramis whispered in silence, resting his chin on Athos' curls and falling asleep.


End file.
